Two Cohens, one toy
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: I don't like summaries, so just know: This is a new story about Kandy and their two babies Sophie & Seth if you wanna know how that is possible...read and i'd b very happy about a review :  xx
1. Two Cohens, one toy

**One toy, two Cohens**

"Mummy can Captain Oats come, too?" Seth asked pleading with his big brown eyes. Kirsten could never resist those doggy-eyes.

"Fine but baby hurry up" she told her little boy and then looked at her husband who just shook his head.

"What? You know I can't say no to him" Kirsten said smiling and ran her hand through Sandy's black mop of hair.

"Yeah that's probably the reason why he is a mama's boy" Sandy chuckled and was silenced by _the look_.

"But hey if you asked me..." Sandy started and slowly closed the gap between his and his wife's lips before continuing "we could stay home anyway...". Before Kirsten could say anything in return she felt Sandy's lips on hers and smiled through their gentle kiss.

"Thank god nobody asked you, sweetie" she said mockingly when they pulled apart.

Sandy pouted playfully and then groaned exaggerating "Could you just let _me_ stay home instead then?" he almost begged.

"No Sandy, no way you are going to get out of this, you are coming with us!" she said and Sandy knew there was no point in arguing any further with her. She won. He lost - that's how it worked in the Cohen household.

"SETH!" Kirsten called slightly impatient after a few moments, because Seth still didn't return with his plastic toy.

"I'm gonna go get him" Sandy offered but Kirsten shook her head and then smiled "No stay here and please get the present for my mum in the kitchen and get your jacket while i'm upstairs".

Sandy nodded and felt her stroking his arm while she walked past him and up the stairs.

-

"SETH RYAN SOPHIE, WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON!" Sandy screamed through the little house in Berkeley.

"Coming" Ryan yelled back and soon after he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are your siblings?" Kirsten sighed and decided to sit down on Sandy's knee while they were waiting for their kids.

"Seth said he had to have an important talk with Soph...I donno what the hell they are doing" Ryan said and was about to leave the hall and head to get his jacket from the hanger when Kirsten chuckled when Sandy said "Wow that was helpful, kid, thanks".

Sandy sighed and softly nudged the hair of the back of Kirsten's neck with his nose aside to place a soft kiss on her skin. Smiling she turned around and pecked his lips before she asked "fancying a romantic work with me?".

"Always" Sandy said, his face lightening up. Kirsten laughed and took his hand in hers before standing up "up the stairs, sweetie".

Groaning Sandy followed his wife until they reached the top of the stairs and heard quiet voices out of Sophie's bedroom.

They looked at each other and then made their way quietly towards the slightly open door and peeked inside to be able to see what was going on in there.

-

"Seth?" Kirsten called when she reached the top of the stairs "What are you doing so long sweetheart".

The only response she got from her little boy was silence.

"Honey" Kirsten tried again and reached Seth's bedroom. Opening the door she couldn't see her son at first and felt herself freaking out a little bit. She was glad when she saw him sitting in a corner behind a huge mountain of toys. The smile of her face however quickly faded when she heard him crying while he ran his hands desperately through his toys.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Kirsten asked and made her way towards her little boy.

"Captain Oats is awayyyyy , i can't find him!" Seth whimpered and Kirsten had to hide her smile - he was probably the cutest kid in the world and he was half her and half the love of her life- that was one of many reasons why she would always be proud of him and show him off to the world.

"Honey why are you looking through the toys you never use?" Kirsten asked a little confused- usually Captain Oats would "stay in bed cause he is tired" while Seth was away - but obviously not today.

"Cuz Sethy puttim thera" he explained and looked up at his mother helplessly.

"Why did you put him there honey?" Kirsten asked again trying to make sense of her son's words.

"Cause he said he waanned to play with other toyys!!" her son said like it was something absolutely obvious.

Kirsten chuckled and then picked him up off the floor "Let's see... he isn't in bed?" she asked and Seth shook his head "Oats not tired".

His mother smiled at him and kissed his cheek while looking around "What about the bathroom? Did he wanna...uh brush his teeth?" she asked and got a disgusted look from her son in response "eww noo Oats not like blushing his deeth!!" he said and shook his head- _oh my god how could she even think that_?

"Okay got it, so he isnt in your bathroom baby?" she tried again just to make sure Seth looked for his toy in the bathroom. Seth nodded and Kirsten sighed "Mh... so your pony isn't..." she started but Seth interrupted her "OATS IS NOT A PONY MUMMY, HE IS A HORSE" he said and Kirsten giggled "Right sorry baby, so your _horse _isn't in here and not in the bathroom...you have another idea, sweetie?".

Seth brought one finger up to his lips as he would be thinking about something. Kirsten couldnt help but kiss his small lips- he was really the cutest kid in the world.

"Ewa mummy not kiss Sethy" he complained - after all : he was just a boy, too.

"Sorry" she said but you could read in her eyes: she wasnt sorry for anything.  
"Okay so let's go back downstairs to look in the living-room and the kitch..." she started to say but Seth interrupted with a gasp "AH! MUMMY MUMMY I REMEMBER!".

"What, sweetie? You know where you left Oats?" she asked hoping he would say yes so they could finally head to her mother's bday-party.

He nodded enthusiastically before jumping out of her arms and running out of the room. Kirsten laughed at her son's excitement and love for his toy, before she followed him.

She couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face when she found herself standing inside her bedroom with Sandy in only his boxers in front of her and her son slipping under their bed.

"Honey" Sandy said surprised when he picked up his polo shirt. "Why arent you dressed, Sandy?" Kirsten asked a little shocked but eventually smiled at the sight in front of her: Sandy was wearing the x-man - boxers Seth had picked out for him for last christmas.

"You told me to get my jacket but then i noticed my trousers dont go with it so..." he started but their son interrupted them with a loud "OOOOOOOOOOOOOATS".

It was then that Sandy noticed for the first time that his son had entered the room before his wife and that Kirsten noticed that they were really standing in her bedroom- why would Captain Oats be here? UNDER THEIR BED?

"Sweetie you found him...under...mummy's and daddy's bed?" Sandy adressed his son, he himself noticing that it was kinda weird.

Seth appeared back from under the bed with his plastic horse in his hands, beaming "yeeeah Sethy forgot Oats las nigh!" he explained and was focused on nothing but looking at his 'best friend'.

"uhh..baby...why..why when did you put him here??" Kirsten asked looking a little worried at her husband.

"Sethy was room and sleepy bt then Oats woke up cuz heard mummy and daddy makin playin-horse-noises lik last chrismukkah so he waned tuu play tuu" Seth said and still wasnt looking up: if he had looked up he would've seen nothing but a shocked expression on his parents' faces.

"He...he wanted...to play HORSES with mummy and daddy?" Sandy asked to make sure he had heard right.

Seth nodded and Kirsten gasped - she was speechless for a moment and to her relieve Sandy spoke up "Did...you... watch mummy and daddy playing horses?".

It was then that Seth looked up at his father and shook his head "nooope duuude. just brought Oatsy in so he could play with yuu n then Sethy room n sleep" he explained to his parents' relieve- _oh my god_... they both thought but couldn't help but laugh after Seth had left the room happily.

-

"Okay Soph that is Captain Oats" Seth started the conversation without any doubt that he was alone with his little sister.

"Hi Oatsy" Sophie greeted the plastic horse and smiled up at her brother and his toy.

"Don't call him Oatsy, Pumpkin, he is a very brave horse" Seth said seriously but had to smile eventually at his little cutey of a sister.

"Hi brave Captain Oatsy" she corrected herself and Seth just giggled and shook his head in repsonse. He decided to leave it there.

"So you know...Captain Oats is one of my toys ...WAS one of my toys ...when i was a little boy it was my favourite" Seth explained passionatally ( leaving out the fact that he was still that kind of little boy ).

"Oatsy pretty pretty hair" Sophie commented randomly which caused Kirsten behind the edge to clasp a hand in front of her mouth to prevent her from bursting into giggles - she knew that wasnt exactly the answer Seth wanted to get.

"Ew Soph come on - Oats isn't pretty - he is...uhh--- good-looking!" he corrected his sister who tapped the horses behind, not really listening to her brother's ramble.

"SOPHIE DON'T TOUCH HIS...UH...JUST DON'T...TOUCH HIM...THERE!" Seth freaked out and Sophie quickly took her hand away, thinking she did something wrong.

"Sorry" she said shyly and Seth couldn't stay 'mad' at her. He brought a hand to her chin to make her look into his eyes and when she did he said "No worries he will forgive you but now to the important part Soph: Oatsy, as you call him, was always there for me and protected me but now I have Summer to do his job you know and i know you have mummy and daddy but sometimes they dont have time or you need someone else to protect you from the monsters under the bad, so i decided you should have him" he said lovingly and behind the edge, Sandy and Kirsten looked into each others eyes and kissed - they were so proud to be parents of such wonderful children.

"ME?" Sophie asked exciting and 'hugged' the toy. "Yeah...Sooooph don't...don't...hug him too..." he started but stopped himself and instead smiled at his happy little sister.

"HEY GUYS WHERE ARE...SANDY..KIRSTEN!" Ryan chimed as he climed up the stairs but was shocked to see his 'parents' kissing in front of Sophie's open door - ha so much for eavesdropping is rude, Kirsten!!

Kirsten and Sandy broke apart almost immediately and Kirsten blushed- not only because he saw them kissing- because he caught them eavesdropping Seth and Sophie's personal talk.

"MUM? DAD? WHAT..." the three of them heard Seth saying before they saw him opening the door with Sophie and her new toy in tow.

"Do you wanna tell me you were eavesdropping????" Seth asked shocked and embarrassed that they heard what he was telling his little sister.

"Guilty?"

**HEY! Okay so i donno what has gotten into me but i kinda felt like a lot of fluff today. So i hope the way i wrote that chapter wasn't too confusing ... That was just the start and the next part with them going to their 'parties' will be the next chapter IF you even like that story and want to know how it's going to continue... btw i didn't know if i loved Seth as a kid or Sophie as a kid more so i wanted to have BOTH! hehe that's why it changes from past to 'present'/ future...god it's confusing lol. I promise a lot more Kandy and a lot more Cohen(+1)-fluffiness...**

**Please tell me what you think. Much love xx **

**Jen**


	2. Happy Birthday, Flower!

**Thanks for your great great great reviews - they are the reason why i updated that quick. Im very disappointed with me and that chapter but i still hope you think it's ok and enjoy. Well tell me what you think xx**

**Happy Birthday, flower!**

"Happy Birthday Mum" Kirsten greeted her mother smiling and with a warm hug.

The next one was Sandy, copying his wife's actions while saying "Hey Rose, happy birthday".

Kirsten's mother smiled at them and said "Thank you. Where is my grandson?".

Both parents looked behind them where a shy Seth stood admiring his toy.

"Seth!" Rose said happily - she had missed the little one.

"Hi...granny with flower-name" her grandson looked up with a sincere smile - a smile so warm that it could only come from a child - honest and sincere.

"Hey how are you doing?" Rose said when she scooped the little one up in her arms and her giggles about his statement subsided.

"Sethy good. How's you Rosy" Seth asked and looked once again up from Oats and into his grandmother's eyes - beautiful eyes- just like his mummy's.

"Not bad not bad, sweetie" Rose answered smiling and then looked back at her daughter who was standing a few metres away now, greeting her husband Caleb.

When she then looked at her son-in-law she smiled warmly at him- she knew Caleb and Sandy never got on very well.

"How are you doing, Sandford?" Rose adressed her son-in-law who was watching his wife.

Hearing his name, Sandy snapped out of his Kirsten-daze and looked at his mother-in-law "Huh? uh..good...we ..we are good" he answered and returned her smile- that smile ohh how he loved that smile - a smile that made him feel better immediately- a smile that only a Nichol could give him.

Rose watched Sandy taking another glance at his wife and father-in-law and wanted to occupy Sandy and herself so they wouldn't need to talk or think about Caleb.

"Sandford" she asked for his attention again which she got within seconds "would you have a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of cake with your old mother-in-law?"

she asked Sandy and his only response was another smile- Sandford- Rose was the only person in the world that was allowed to call him that way.

"No sorry i can't remember that old lady..but i'd love a cup of coffee with you instead, Rose" Sandy said and linked the arm that wasn't holding Seth up with his and lead the three of them to a nice table with a lot of coffee and cake and many many other guests - probably were half of them strangers anyway - typical Newport birthday-party.

"Shameless flatterer" Rose said smiling at Sandy before the three of them sat down, waiting for Kirsten's return- hopefully without Caleb.

--

"Happy birthday, Ma!" Sandy greeted his mother cheery and hugged her with the arm that wasn't holding his sleeping daughter up.

"Thank you" Sophie Cohen said back and forced a smile when she saw her daughter-in-law. They hugged. They faked a smile. Just as usual but both knew they loved each other in a way neither of them could explain or either of them would ever admit.

"Sophie, happy birthday" Kirsten said kissing her mother-in-law's cheek.

Sophie nodded and then pulled her granddaughter out of her son's arms before she disappeared in the next room where Seth and Ryan already took a seat a few minutes before because Sandy and Kirsten couldn't find a parking-gap. Newyork City was after all: _Newyork City _and they didn't wanna risk anything because their rented car was after all a_ rented _car.

"Are we...the only ones? Where are Alison and William?" Sandy said a little surprised when they entered the room and the only members of the Cohen clan were Seth and Ryan.

"Oh you know i didn't wanna have a party" Sophie said and then sat down with her granddaughter.

Kirsten just looked at him and shrugg her shoulders before the both of them sat down on the table next to each other.

"Well Ma, i wouldn't call it a party just because your kids are there to celebrate your birthday" Sandy stated a little upset because he had hoped to see his little sis and bro today.

Kirsten looked at him and saw the frustration in his eyes before she took his hand under the table and squeezed it softly to tell him she was there for him.

"Well you know... Ally and Will said they'd maybe...come over tonight for _tea_" Sophie explained but didn't look up at them, she was too preoccopied with looking at her beautiful granddaughter.

"Why this late mum, i would've been happy to see them - it's been a while..." Sandy said and Sophie looked up at him suddenly "You know Sandford, then you should visit more often!"she answered slightly annoyed.

"Could we just...uh eat?" Kirsten spoke up, hoping to change the subject and prevent them from fighting.

"Yeah that cake looks.." Seth started and took a look at the strange-looking piece of biscuit that was sitting on the table and looked like it had been sitting there _for a while _"uh interesting" Seth finished and Ryan punched his arm, releasing an "OW" from Seth, which made their little sister stirr on her grandmother's lap.

--

"Oh my god it took me almost an hour to greet everyone. Mum, i really should come visiting more often- i'm so out of this Newport-party-fake-smile-thingy" Kirsten sighed when she placed herself next to her husband and opposite her mother. Sandy just smiled and kissed her cheek while whispering "thank god you forgot how to do these things".

"Sandford is right Kiks- honey you never belonged here - and yes you are right,too - YOU SHOULD VISIT YOUR OLD MOTHER MORE OFTEN" Rose said smiling and received a giggle from Kirsten.

"Where is my son by the way?" Kirsten asked when she stole Sandy's fork and tasted his cake.

"He is with Caleb" Rose answered shortly and then looked back down at her cake. "You okay mum?" Kirsten asked, notcing how weird her mother's behaviour was.

"Yes, sweetie - couldn't be better- i missed you three" Rose said looking back at her daughter, who smiled slightly, not wanting to ruin the 'happy' mood.

"Honey who allowed you to eat my cake?" Sandy changed the subject when he saw Kirsten pulling the plate closer to her.

"Me" Kirsten said closing her eyes "that cake is good mhhh".

"Heey it's MY cake" Sandy protested and Rose had to smile at their playful banter.

"So you wanna tell me you made it, sweetheart?" Kirsten mocked and Sandy just grabbed his fork back.

"Babyy please" Kirsten pouted at him "I really want_ that _cake!" she said with her puppy-dog-eyes.

"Fine then" Sandy surrended and fed her another piece.

"Thank you" was Kirsten's answer before she kissed his lips. Sandy smiled when he tasted her sweet lips: _Note to self buy more cake for Kirsten_.

"Ha now that was Newport Kirsten" her mother said suddenly and the couple broke apart- each one having a look of pure confusion on their faces.

"What?" Kirsten asked and Rose laughed "Well i said i thought you wouldnt belong here but after all: you still get whatever you want" she said and Kirsten smiled at her and then at Sandy, touching his cheek "Well but that's not 'All Newport' that's 'all perfect husband'".

Rose couldn't help but smile at the two of them and Kirsten's statement- she couldn't be happier for her daughter. She really found the love of her life - not that she ever doubted that Jimmy wasn't the right for her anyway, she knew from the first moment she saw Sandy that he was the right one for Kirsten.

He was the half she had always been looking for. He was the half she had been crying for all those nights because she thought there wouldnt be this perfect other half that would make her feel complete.

--

"where...Soph...?" the little Sophie asked confused when she woke up and saw a face looking down at her that wasn't her mummy's neither her daddy's.

"MUMMY!" Sophie screamed immediately and started to cry.

"Shhh little girl, it's me, your grandma, remember?" Sophie tried to sooth her granddaughter but she kept crying and crying until Kirsten came over to her and took her off of her lap to calm her down. "Baby i'm here" she said while sitting back down with her. "Mummy where...we?" her little girl asked while hugging her mother firmly.

"You remember your granny , dont you? I told you that today is her birthday, honey" Kirsten explained and felt her daughter nodding.

"Where daddy?" her daughter asked still quite confused.

"Here baby" Sandy answered himself because he sat right next to them.

"Sorry that we woke you Soph" Ryan spoke up and Sophie pulled her head out of her mother's neck to look at her brother "RYYYAN...SETHY!" she said happily when she saw both her brothers sitting there on the table.

"And that's your grandma, don't you wanna say happy birthday sweetie?" Kirsten said turning Sophie around so she would be looking at Sophie Sr.

"Habby birsdaay granny with soph's name" she said and Sophie Jr. had to hide her smile when she said "Thank you little girl. So you wanna come back here?" Sophie asked pointing to her lap. Sophie looked up at her mother and when she received a reassuring nod, she nodded herself and then jumped off of her mother's lap and walked over to her 'granny'.

"Actually Soph..." Seth started and continued when he got his sister's attention "you can't call her granny".

Sophie gasped and looked back at her grandmother "why cant granny?".

Sophie Jr. looked confused herself for a moment before Sandy answered "Seth and Ryan call her 'Nana' honey because when Seth was a little boy he couldnt remember the name 'granny'". Seth glared at him for a moment and tried to say "No i just prefered Nana" but Kirsten interrupted "yeah i remember him calling my mother flower cause he couldnt remember the name 'Rose' at first" she giggled and everyone else joined in- except for Seth of course.

"I...I just ..." he started his ramble but everyone else finished for him " prefered the name 'flower'". Once again everyone laughed while Seth looked down, blushing "Could you please stop talking about my childhood - Ryan hey Ryan tell us about your childhood, you ever called someone flower?" Seth said quickly , trying to change the subject.

Ryan laughed "Nope sorry man" he answered and Seth groaned, murmuring "That's what they all say".

--

"FLOWERY GRANNY CAN YOU COME PLAY WITH ME?" Seth yelled from the backyard. It was quite late now and almost everyone had already left - just the Cohen's and a few newpsies and caterers were left.

"One moment sweetie, i'll be right there" Rose yelled back from the kitchen where she enjoyed a glass of wine with Sandy and Kirsten who stood closely together, leaning against a kitchen counter while Rose was sitting on one of the stools.

"Mum you really don't have to go out there" Kirsten said and Rose just smiled when she said "Nono believe me i want to- since you two really moved to Berkeley there is no chance of playing with my grandson so i'm not gonna let a possibility as this slip away".

Sandy smiled at his mother-in-law when she stood up and made her way outside to their excited son and his plastic toy.

"Honey i'm sorry, you wanna go home dont you? I bet you are tired from work" Kirsten looked at Sandy and stroked his cheek with the hand that wasnt holding her wine glass.

"Nono it's fine - tomorrow's Sunday baby- we don't have to worry about Seth's nursery or my work you know" Sandy said and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Thanks" Kirsten smiled at him and kissed his lips. The kiss wasn't supposed to be really long, however neither of them pulled away. Instead Sandy softly licked over Kirsten's lips and after a moment she let his tongue enter her mouth and caressed it with her own.

Forgetting where they were, Sandy moved his position so he was pinning Kirsten against one of the counters. He then slipped the wine glass out of her hand and placed it along with his own next to them so he could lace her fingers with his.

They kissed passionatally until they were interrupted by an irritated groan. Sandy quickly let go off Kirsten's hands and sorted himself and his slightly tighter trousers before turning around.

"Dad" Kirsten said surprised and ran a hand through her hair so it wouldnt look that messy anymore.

"Sandford, you here" Caleb said, ignoring his daughter.

"Hi Caleb long time no speak" Sandy greeted the older man, wondering if he liked the fact that they didn't speak much in the past.

"You missed me huh" Caleb said coldly and then went over to one of the counters to get a new bottle of wine for _his_ guests.

"You arent still working, are you?" Kirsten asked shocked when she saw her father getting another bottle for his work colleagues.

"Well Kiki, that's how my job is, like it or not. You'd make a great CEO of the Group some day" Caleb stated and then opened the cupboard to get some new glasses out of it- of course only the best.

"I dont think so" Kirsten answered but when she saw the look on her father's face she quickly said "but thanks. I just don't think that will ever happen. I mean..we are living in Berkeley and it looks like we really love living there and maybe we'll even stay there forever. You know...that house is big enough for the three of us and maybe some day Seth will get a sibling or two anyway" she explained and these last words caused Caleb to turn around and look at his daughter, clearly shocked "You wanna tell me you'd pass the opportunity of becoming one of the most important people in this community just to ..what give birth to his children and be a housewife for your husband that just can't make enough money to buy you a proper home in Newport?!" he asked, disrespecting Sandy.

"DAD!" Kirsten said shocked "Of course i would. And the reason for living in Berkeley is not Sandy's job, dad, and you know it. And yes family is always first for me and if we want to have more kids we will have more kids- that's none of your business neither is if im working or not" she asked frustrated and felt Sandy stroking her back for comfort.

"Fine- you'll see where you end up" Caleb said and left the room- that was just typical- he always ran away if there was a problem.

However he returned a few mins later cuz he had forgotten the bottle of wine. Kirsten used the opportunity to tell him "Dad. About family and work. Maybe _you _should think about the importance of family and the ones you love most yourself" she said trying to make clear that she was worried about her mother and her parent's relationship. She then took Sandy's hand in her's, leading him out of the kitchen and in the backyard to watch Rose playing with Seth and _Captain Oats._

**Hey guys! Oh man... sorry that everything turned out that crappy- i'm just so tired right now and didn't wanna finish it tomorrow , so... again sorry if it sucks- i promise the next 1 will be better!! I'd still like to think what you think about it and this story in general. Should i even continue? Much much love, Jen xx.**


	3. Why Luke is an ass & Seth got lost

**Hey Guys! K so this is an after-Christmas-present for my lovely Peach because she wanted me to update this fluffiness that people call fanfiction for ages and so here it is, Baby. I hope everyone enjoys it and I'd love a review to know what you think. (Btw sorry for everyone that likes Luke Ward hehehe) Much love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mummy can I have one, please" Seth asked pleadingly.

Kirsten giggled at her son - it was a miracle that kids could be so nice and polite when they wanted or needed something.

"Go ask daddy, honey" Kirsten told her little boy before looking back at a construction-plan for a new model home.

"I can't find him mummy" Seth lied, knowing perfectly fine that his dad was in the backyard.

"Uh huh sure baby". She could look right through him.

"House too big mummy" Seth complained for the millionth time that week. They had just moved to Newport because her mum was currently sick and Kirsten wanted to help her father with everything around the house and babysitting her little sister.

"Oh come on Seth, you'll get used to it" Kirsten replied gently and looked down at his puppy dog eyes. Sandy was right: When it was about Seth, she couldn't say no. He was her baby, what was there left to say? The problem explains itself.

"Fine go get your ice cream, but promise me you wont go without daddy and that you two will be right back, young man" Kirsten told her little boy and even Seth with his 5 years got the message: Makes no sense to argue. Mummy's words law.

After Kirsten handed him a few dollars and Seth kissed her cheek happily, he ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, and believe him, that was quick, before he pushed open the huge wooden doors that led to outside. "Why should I get daddy? Sethy is a big boy" he told himself before he made his way down the driveway to get his delicious ice cream.

--

"MUMMY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE" the little girl said, almost screaming instead of pleading.

"No honey, I'm sorry but not today" Kirsten told her daughter who was currently jumping around her in attempt to annoy her so much that she'd get her ice cream.

"whyyyyyyyyyy" Sophie said and "cried" which caused Kirsten to chuckle- she had the most adorable girl in the world - no doubt.

"Because..." Kirsten said but stopped herself to find a good excuse. She couldn't tell her 4-year-old daughter that she couldn't get ice cream because her brother got lost when he was her age because he wanted to go get one on his own.

"Because... mummy wants to start cooking lunch soon which means you have to be hungry so you eat something" Kirsten improvised and got pouting lips in response.

Ohh those adorable pouting lips and those puppy eyes - they were all too familiar.

Why did she have to get another cute, irresistible kid?

"Oookay..." Kirsten surrendered and realised it was worth it when her daughter's lips curled into a wide smile and she saw a sparkle in her eyes that she usually saw on Christmas morning when her kids opened their presents.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopidoooo Sophie gets ice cream Sophie gets ice cream" she sang happily and hugged her mother's...well thighs.

"But I'll go with you" Kirsten told her a lot more seriously.

"BUT MUMMY...Sophie big..." the little girl started to protest but when Kirsten said she wouldn't get one if she wasn't allowed to come with her, the little girl surrendered and took her hand in hers, before they made their way together outside and along the street to search the ice-cream-van you could hear from there to Africa.

-

"I want that strawberry ice cream, daddy" A beautiful young girl right in front of Seth said to her father.

"You are lucky kiddo, looks like it's the last one" Jimmy Cooper answered - Seth knew Jimmy because his mum and daddy screamed once at each other and his daddy said that he wanted to marry his mummy - thank god he didn't or Jimmy would be Sethy's daddy and his daddy would be Marissa's.

"HEY I WANT THAT STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM IF IT'S THE LAST ONE" another gorgeous girl next to Seth screamed. When Seth turned to look at her properly, he saw that a tall man with grey hair was standing next to her with a suspiciously young-looking woman on his side, that was probably her mother.

"NO it's mine" Marissa screamed back and Jimmy had to shush her.

"But I LOVE strawberries" the brunette girl pouted sadly. Marissa looked at her for a few moments before she said "your top is pretty. Gucci?".

Summer looked up at her and grinned "Thanks. How did you know? It's new!!!" she said surprised and Marissa giggled "My mum went to Paris with me for fashion week and I think I saw it" she explained and Summer's jaw dropped "Oh my god that's where I got it cuz my daddy went with me" she said and smiled up at Neil. The two girls giggled and Seth looked on in awe- he had never heard such a beautiful laugh and never saw such a gorgeous smile. He was fascinated by them, until they stopped laughing because it was Marissa's turn to order. She looked a little unsure between the ice cream, her dad and Summer, before she decided on what to do "Ice-man can u give me half of it and the other one to this girl , umm to " Marissa started but realised that she didn't know the brunette's name.

"Summer" Summer helped her happily.

"Yes can you give half of it to me and the other half to Summer?" Marissa repeated the question. The "ice-man" looked between the two of them before saying "I don't care who eats this ice cream, i just want my money" he replied and Neil and Jimmy said at the same time "how nice. And he is an ice-guy for children?". They laughed after and shook hands while their girls ate their ice-cream "Jimmy Cooper and this little sweetheart, that isn't always sweet when it's about ice-cream, is my daughter Marissa" Jimmy introduced himself with a warm smile. Neil returned it politely and said "Hi. Neil Roberts and this is my wife" before motioning to the woman standing next to him "Sarah".

The serious-looking woman smiled a second to be polite before looking away again- Jimmy was slightly surprised because you could tell that she had a lot operations which meant she was a typical Newpsie like his wife Julie but it seemed like she wasn't as faky as he thought - she seemed even sad.

Seth watched the two girls eating their ice cream, forgetting about his own ice cream. He followed them when Jimmy invited the Roberts over for a coffee. Of course Seth hid behind a bush or a tree whenever one of the adults turned to look at them - there was one thing Seth didn't think about: the time.

-

"Mummy I want chocolate ice cream" Sophie told her mother, when it was their turn to order.

"Okay sweetie" Kirsten said and ordered chocolate ice cream for her and strawberry ice cream for Sandy before paying the unfriendly "ice-guy".

They were just about to go back to the house so Sandy wouldn't need to DRINK what was left of his ice cream, when Sophie stopped her mother by placing her hand firmly on her lower arm. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kirsten asked and followed her daughter's gaze until she saw a shy, smiling boy looking back at her daughter - oh dear.

"Mummy, Sophie likes William" she told her mother while pointing at the little boy a few metres away from them. "William? Why do you know the boy's name, sweetie?" Kirsten asked, slightly worried. She didn't know that her baby knew this boy and thought she knew every of her friends.

"Daddy" Sophie stated in one world- she was clearly too busy with staring at her little "friend".

"Daddy? What do..." Kirsten started but got a fright when she felt something touching her neck. She quickly turned around and saw her husband standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"You gave me a fright" she breathed, smiling before pecking his lips.

Sandy grinned and looked down at his daughter before saying "Well Sophie warned you, you shouldn't have been too scared" he said and now everything made sense. Sophie didn't answer her, she just saw her father approaching.

"Who is that, baby?" Sandy asked puzzled when he saw the little boy grinning at his daughter.

"Well apparently our daughter's little friend" Kirsten answered giggling and handed a confused Sandy his ice cream.

-

"Hellooo" Sandy said when he entered his wife's study. Kirsten's shock subsided and she turned a little bit to be able to look at him. She smiled when she saw his smile- she knew that smile very well.

"Hi baby" she answered him before receiving a gentle kiss.

"How is it going?" Sandy asked while placing himself behind his wife and massaging her shoulders.

Kirsten moaned lightly when she felt his strong hands relaxing her.

"Okay...I...guess" she whispered and sighed when she felt his soft lips grazing the skin of her neck until he kissed her softly.

"Maybe ... you ... should ... take...a...break...with me" Sandy said suggestive between kisses, that became more sloppily. "Honey..." Kirsten tried to protest but he had already turned her around in his chair, his lips covering hers in a passionate kiss.

She decided that she had been responsible for enough time, so she let herself be pulled into his arms and reacted to his kiss.

"Mh...Baby...do...you...think...we...have...some...time...to...ourselves?" Sandy asked while his hands began to wander. Kirsten moaned again and was about to say yes because she was desperate for him, when it hit her. Where was Seth when Sandy was here with her?

-

"Daddy why left?" Sophie asked her father after she ate her little ice cream.

"Because umm…Mummy said you had everything. Why? Did you wanna stay just to watch your little friend?" Sandy asked, chuckling.

"William not Soph's friend" his daughter insisted with an attempted 'I'm serious'-look.

Kirsten just listened to their little conversation until Sophie started getting upset because Sandy had said something about her having a crush.

"Soph not like Will" the little girl said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey you only told me a few minutes ago that you liked him, baby" Kirsten spoke up grinning. Oh how she loved annoying their children with Sandy- Seth always freaked out when they watched a movie with him and called Ninjas superheroes and Sophie freaked out when they called her a little heartbreaker or said she 'liked' a boy from the playgroup.

"Ummmm" her daughter answered, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. "Soph not want talk bout it" she said, making their parents laugh.

"Well Seth was a little late with this girlfriend-stuff and Sophie seems to start earlier to make up for it" Sandy addressed Kirsten and made her laugh- she knew exactly what he meant. Their two children really couldn't be more different but have that much in common – it was weird, but you could definitely tell that they were siblings.

"Okay honey so back to topic – if you don't like him, why did you ask me why we left?" Sandy asked her and smiled triumphantly.

Sophie thought about it for a moment before looking at her mother for help.

"I think that's enough teasing, honey, Soph how about we watch a movie together?" Kirsten stopped Sandy and tried to lighten her girl's mood- not that she was upset, just embarrassed.

"Hmmm oookay mummy" her daughter answered, but brought a hand up to her lips like she would be thinking- it was a habit of her brother when he was her age. Kirsten had to smile at the memory.

"But mummy…can we…maybe go back and see if Will is still there?" Sophie asked slowly, having already forgotten about her father's little teasing-game.

Sandy had to laugh out loud until his wife covered his lips with her palm and mouthed a "no" to him.

"Maybe later baby" Kirsten said, not wanting to say no but knowing she wouldn't let her go back either.

"But he will be gone laaater" Sophie whined and started jumping up and down, hoping her mother would feel sorry for her poor poor daughter.

"Who knows sweetie but we wont go now" Kirsten said sternly, remembering again the day they lost Seth just because he wanted to go on his own to demonstrate how 'big' and 'brave' he was.

"Why not?" Sophie asked, still in her semi-crying-tone, but with a confused look on her face.

"Because…" Kirsten said, but stopped herself to think about an excuse for the 2nd time that day "If you promise to be a good girl and watch a movie with mummy I'm gonna tell you the story" she finished, knowing that she had to tell Sophie why she was worried at some point- she just hoped her little girl would understand.

Sophie nodded and they made their way to the living-room, closely followed by Sandy.

-

"Did you find him?" Kirsten asked hopefully when Sandy came through the front door after he had looked for their son outside and everywhere near the ice-cream-van.

He shook his head and Kirsten buried her face in her hands, being close to tears. She spent the last lifetime – well the last 10 minutes but that was enough for a worried mother – sitting there worried sick about her baby and the only hope that was left was Sandy coming back with Seth – and that didn't happen.

"Kirsten, honey" Sandy said and wrapped his arms around her "please relax, we'll find him sooner or later" he finished and kissed her hair.

"SOONER OR LATER, SANDY? Are you kidding?" Kirsten answered exaggerated – she really wasn't the best woman for crisis and especially not the ones that concerned her baby.

"Honey relax" Sandy told his wife and tried to get her back in his grasp, but she dodged him.

Relax? Who was he kidding?

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD ME RELAX?" Kirsten asked him rhetorically, before answering the question herself "My son, Sandy, OUR son, our baby, that is currently only god knows where. He would relax me – having him in my arms, Sandy, so if you want me to _relax, _give him back to me, give him back to me, Sandy" she said, tears in her eyes- secretly she knew he couldn't be too far away but who knew? Maybe someone kidnapped him because this someone heard about the Cohens and that Kirsten was Caleb Nichols daughter – which meant money- a lot of money.

"Kirsten" Sandy said and stroked her arm, relieved when she let him touch her.

"Bring him back, Sandy".

-

"Oh my god you don't know 'The Valley'?" the beautiful brunette asked his neighbour Marissa, who shook her head.

"It's the best show ever" Summer said exaggerated and asked "which show or movie do you like?"

"X men" Seth whispered to himself, whishing the gorgeous girl had asked him.

"I love the 'golden girls', my daddy watches them with…" Marissa answered but Summer interrupted "Oh my gosh, awesome, 'golden girls' is the best show ever!!!" she yelled and Marissa looked a little confused for a second which made Seth giggle "I…umm didn't you say 'the valley' is the best show ever?" she asked and Summer was the one that looked confused now "yeah because the valley is THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD" she said, asking herself what Marissa's problem was.

"Fine" Seth thought "Maybe Summer, gosh such a beautiful name, wasn't the most intelligent girl, but he was sure that she was the right for him and he only wanted her, even if she kinda…didn't know him".

Seth listened eagerly to the girl's conversation, absolutely forgetting the time or where he was. Well that was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Frightened he started crying and turned slowly around.

"Whimp" he heard his dad's friend's son Luke say.

"I…I thought…" Seth started but Luke interrupted him laughing "god Cohen

you are such a loser" he said, looking Seth up and down.

Every adult would've called Luke cute in his red jeans and yellow polo-shirt, but Seth thought he seemed threatening.

"What are you doing here anyway, stalker?" Luke asked him, kicking away some flowers next to them. "I…ummm…" Seth mumbled, wishing he would be home with his mummy that could protect him.

"I…uh um ah hu wa wuh" Luke copied Seth' voice. "Cohen, even my brothers are cooler than you and they are 2" he said and Seth put his head down embarrassed.

Luke was giving him the third slap when Jimmy Cooper's voice filled the air "SETH? LUKE? What are you doing in our flowers?" he said surprised and Luke put his hands behind his back innocently and tried to cover Seth' red cheeks.

"Nothing I just wanted to visit Marissa" Luke said and smiled a newpsie-smile.

"Ah right she already has a visitor so how about you come back later" Jimmy said sternly, knowing exactly what happened - he never liked Luke.

"But…" Luke tried to protest but one look in Jimmy's eyes was enough to tell him to well leave. And he did as he was told.

"Hey buddy everything alright?" Jimmy asked and helped little Seth standing up.

Seth nodded and quickly wiped the single tear away from his cheek "thanks "Call me Jimmy, young man" the older man smiled at his best friend's son- but then it hit him "Seth, what are you doing here and where is mummy?".

"I…ummm…. I got ice cream and then got lost" the little boy explained and Jimmy laughed "you got lost? We live right next door, kiddo" he said and patted Seth' shoulder. "Let's get you back home, I bet your mummy is worried sick". _And she will be more than grateful to have me bringing her baby back._

-

"THANK GOD" Kirsten said the second she saw her baby, with his hand in Jimmy Cooper's – her ex.

"Mummmmmmmy" Seth yelled when he saw his mum and started crying again.

"Aww honey where were you? Mummy was so worried" Kirsten said and kissed her little boy's cheek.

"He got ice cream and then kinda got lost and landed in our garden" Jimmy spoke up for the first time and smiled at the woman that he had been loving for years.

"Thanks so much for bringing him back J.."

"James" Sandy said when he entered the hall. He wanted to start an argument when he saw his little son in his wife's arms. Relieved he quickly went over to them and took him in his arms.

"God, baby where have you been?" he asked and kissed his cheek.

Seth was about to protest and tell his father he wasn't a 'baby', when his mother answered for him "He was at Jimmy's after he got ice cream _on his own_" she said and emphasised the "on his own" in a way that showed Sandy that she was mad at him for not going with their son.

Jimmy knew Kirsten's tone and smirked – that day was a goooood day for Jimmy. He told Kirsten that he needed to go back because he still had guests and used the opportunity to hug and kiss her.

"Bye Jimmy and thank you" Kirsten yelled after him before turning back to Sandy.

"Why didn't you go with him, Sandy?" Kirsten asked annoyed before taking her son back in her arms. "He could've gotten seriously hurt" she said and he could see in her eyes how upset and worried she was.

"Baby" Sandy tried to stop her but she kept scolding him until their son spoke up "Mummy stop. I didn't ask daddy to go with me. He was getting vegetables from the garden to cook for you" Seth explained and told his mother the 'romantic'-secret-plan from his father.

Kirsten looked back and forth between her two dark-haired favourite men and then asked "Is this true, honey?". Both Sandy and Seth nodded hesitantly and Kirsten smiled at her husband. "I'm sorry baby" she told him and reached out to his hand, stroking his fingers with hers. "It's ok" he shook his head, knowing that she was just upset "Now buddy, what were you…oh my god what happened to your face?" Sandy asked suddenly and touched his son's red cheek. He winced an screwed his nose up before saying "I cut my cheek at a rose daddy" he lied and Sandy got a little closer "Seth who did that?". Kirsten looked worriedly at her son and gasped when Seth whispered "Luke Ward, daddy".

-

Sophie gasped "Poor Sethy" she said and cuddled into her mother's chest.

Kirsten smiled and kissed the top of her head before kissing Sandy, who was sitting tightly cuddled next to her.

"Do I know Luke, mummy?" Sophie asked and looked up at her parents. Sandy answered for her "of course baby, Luke Ward – Seth' and Ryan's friend from Portland". Sophie gasped again " MY Luky-Pooky?" she asked and Kirsten chuckled "yeah Kathy's boyfriend, Luke" she told her little girl who looked at them in disbelief "But I liked Pooky" she said sadly before Sandy lifted her chin "Why liked baby?".

"Cuz I can't like him anymore cuz he hurt Sethy and Soph loves Sethy" she explained to her parents like it was obvious and made them chuckle.

"Oh sweetie that was years ago and Seth and Luke are friends now" Kirsten told her little girl who smiled suddenly. "Thaaaank god" she said exaggerating and Sandy kissed his girl's cheek.

"Mummy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I wanna go call Pooky and tell him he was an ass"

"_SOPHIE DON'T SAY ASS"_

"_SOPHIE DON'T SAY ASS"_

**Please push the button – come on you know you want to ;)**

**Thanks xxx**


	4. Like father like son

**Hey guys! Sorry that i havent updated this story for ages but here is my new chap for you ( i esp wrote it for Cohenwannabe !! - omg omg SHE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME ;D x3 ). I personally dont like it and i hope the next one will be better but i guess it's better than nothing.**

**Enjoy & tell me your opinions. Thanks xxx**

„I think he doesn't even want to go, Sandy" Kirsten told her husband sadly.

"Of course he wants to, he's a kid and kids love to go to school" he told her and wrapped an arm around her from behind, rubbing her stomach through her thin top.

"I know, but he's just…different and don't pretend like you don't know that" she answered unconvinced and unwrapped his arms from around her.

She loved how passionate and romantic Sandy could be, but she just needed a serious conversation with him right now.

Sandy's eyes followed his frustrated wife making her way up the steps and towards their bedroom. He sighed.

Sometimes he just didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. He knew she was worried about Seth's first day at school, but which parents were not? He himself thought that it would be an exciting day and he knew already how nervous he'd be in the morning. Though, Seth had to go to school sooner or later and he was sure that one of the reasons why Kirsten didn't want him to go to school was that she simply saw her little baby boy every time she looked at him.

-

"I'm actually not sure what to think, you know? I guess she'll be fine since she can't wait to go and is so excited about meeting kids her age" Kirsten answered Sandy's question. She couldn't help but think how nervous her husband looked.

"Everything alright, hon?" she asked him but he simply nodded before climbing under the covers of their warm fluffy bed.

"I mean she should be fine. It's not that I am not worried because you know that I could never forget Seth's first few days at school, but Sophie is so different from Seth and she loves to play with the neighbour's kids so why wouldn't she love school? Seth just… didn't like it that much, because he wasn't that out-going and…" Kirsten tried to explain to her husband that he shouldn't be that scared of tomorrow- of course he hadn't admitted to her that he was scared but she just knew.

"Ha are you joking? He didn't like his first days of school, he HATED them, it was the beginning of a nightmare for him. He didn't have friends, the other kids just loved to tease our son because we told him always to be polite and nice and he stopped talking to us when he had a problem, no matter if that problem included girls, Luke Ward or the new comic book" Sandy said exaggerating. He didn't plan to show his feeling to his wife but he couldn't help but being terrified of the next day.

Sophie was his little girl, his baby and he couldn't stand to see another kid hurting. Of course Kirsten was right, she _wanted_ to go to school, Seth didn't, but that was not surprising since Sophie loved new adventures and didn't know about Seth's past and what would or could wait for her in that mysterious building.

"Baby, don't worry too much" she said after she'd climbed in bed next to her husband. She took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead lightly before allowing him to lay it down on her lap. She stroked his hair absentmindedly whilst continuing to speak.

"I know that it will be a very important day for our little girl and don't think I haven't got doubts myself, but she'll be fine honey. We spent ages trying to find the perfect school for her and we've probably spoken to every adult we know about it and the school and all our friends said she'll be absolutely fine" she said, hoping she had eased her husband's worries at least a little bit.

Sandy just nodded into her lap. One of his hands was searching hers before lacing them together.

-

"Honey" Sandy called when he couldn't see her in their bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom" she said but he could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking to him anymore.

Sighing heavily again, he walked through their walk-in closet to undress.

It was then, when Kirsten emerged from the bathroom, not being able to stop her eyes from looking him up and down while he was only dressed in his boxers.

Shaking her head and scolding herself for that look she gave him only seconds ago, she walked passed him and to her bedroom to try to get some sleep- of course she knew she could do whatever she wanted, she wouldn't succeed.

Sandy raised an eyebrow after his wife had left the closet, loving that she still felt attracted to his body after all those years. Of course he knew he couldn't use this fact to his advantage tonight since she was so preoccupied with worrying about their little boy- or could he?

-

"I love you," Sandy said softly, his head still resting safely on her lap. Kirsten smiled, still running one of her hands through his thick, black hair while the other one rubbed up and down his upper arm. She knew it was usually the other way around and Sandy was definitely the one who could make these little impressive speeches to convince the other partner when they were unsure or worried about something, but she was glad that she could at least make him feel a little bit safer.

"I love you, too, baby" she whispered back to him and bent her neck a little down so she could place some gentle kisses along the side of his face. Sandy closed his eyes, sighing contently. How he ended up with his wife and their baby, here, in Berkeley, twice, he didn't know.

-

Making his way back into the bedroom, he saw Kirsten already lying under the heavy covers.

She had turned her head away for him, clearly showing him that she wasn't interested in talking about _anything_ with him anymore. He quietly made his way towards her but instead of climbing in next to her he walked around the bed and knelt down in front of her so she was forced to look into his capturing, blue eyes.

Kirsten was slightly surprised when she opened her eyes and saw her husband kneeling in front of her.

"What?" she asked trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. She was too busy with staring into those deep eyes she loved so much.

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's semi-anger. She's so cute, he thought to himself and got slightly lost in her gorgeous eyes and her beautiful face before he realised that he hadn't given her a proper answer yet.

"I wanted my good-night-kiss, did you think I'd go to sleep without one" he stated seriously, not allowing that smile that he felt coming up to show.

Kirsten was slightly taken aback but couldn't suppress the smile that was slowly creeping across her face when she thought about how cute he was being. They had one quiet evening alone and all she'd done was being defensive and rejecting him one time after the other just because she was worried about something that was absolutely normal.

Kirsten didn't answer and instead touched his rough cheek with her small hand. Sandy finally allowed that little grin to lighten up his face and seeing that her smile had reached her eyes as well, he leant into her to place a sweet lingering kiss on his wife's lips.

Oh yeah he definitely needed to take her mind off Seth. He felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of her worry but he told himself that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight anyway. He waited until her soft lips parted before he deepened the kiss. She didn't pull away.

-

Sandy looked over to the clock on Kirsten's nightstand while the hand that was stroking his arm moved to his chest to rub it softly up and down. Another sigh escaped Sandy's lips, loving how gentle she always was. However, when he saw how late it was already, he decided to sit up to look her in the eyes.

"Feeling any better, honey?" she asked him, her hand still stroking his hair while she looked straight into his eyes. She was relieved to see they weren't looking so sad anymore.

Sandy gave her one of his smiles that made her melt inside.

"Yeah, thanks baby" he said and couldn't help but thank her with a prolonged kiss.

Kirsten's hand slipped from his head to his neck, stroking the soft hair there and also using it to hold him against her.

Sandy grinned into her mouth when she opened it and held his head tightly against hers. He deepened the kiss and the soft moan that escaped his wife's throat was like music to his ears.

She pulled away after a while, a thought making her smile.

"What?" Sandy asked trying to stop himself from mirroring her grin.

"Oh, I just wanted my good-night-kiss, did you think I'd go to sleep without one" she repeated the words he'd said to her all those years ago. It actually amazed her how well she could remember that evening. Sandy looked confused for a moment before a knowing smile crossed his features.

"I can't believe you remember that evening" he told her but was surprised that he hadn't forgotten that night either- how could he?

Kirsten giggled softly before she placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

They were still sitting on the bed, facing each other, both having a sweet smile on their face.

-

After a few moments of kissing her, Sandy slowly pulled away to look her in the eyes. It was one of those moments Sandy loved the most: the moments when he'd look into her eyes after a long or hard day and he'd see that he had taken her worry away for just a second and made her happy.

The sparkle in her eyes never failed to release the butterflies in his stomach.

Kirsten tilted her head to one side and gave him a sweet smile, wondering what he was thinking.

Sandy pushed his mouth back onto hers the second she flashed him that cute smile.

Kirsten opened her eyes surprised but got quickly lost in his kisses and closed them again. Their tongues danced while he slowly lay down on top of her.

She allowed her hands to stroke circled on his back while his wandered all over her body, rubbing every curve and paying attention to every sensitive spot that he knew.

Kirsten whimpered softly when his kisses moved to the delicate part of her neck and hit one of her favourite spots.

It only showed Sandy that his plan of distracting her form her worries was definitely working.

-

"You know" Sandy started slowly whilst edging his face closer to hers.

"If you can remember so well what I _said_ all those years ago, I'm sure you can remember what we did after, can't you?" he finished his sentence and smiled wickedly at her.

Kirsten blushed but she had to giggle eventually.

"I remember," she said and Sandy's smile only seemed to grow every second.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it was the night before Seth had his first day of school and I, the nice, generous and not in the least selfish person I am, did what I did to distract my beautiful wife from her worries, so I thought that tonight you could…" Sandy said grinning before his wife interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

"distract you, Mr.I'm-so-modest?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Sandy smiled so widely that all his teeth were visible.

"Maybe" he said but Kirsten could read in his eyes what he meant.

Shaking her head, she laughed softly before she put her hands on his shoulders to push him down on the bed.

From then on, they started recreating that night almost 20 years ago.

-

Sandy had been quick to remove her pyjamas from her body and it didn't take long for his clothes to join hers on their bedroom floor.

He knew it probably sounded daft and cheesy but he couldn't take his eyes of her naked body. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time that way and her beauty took his breath away all over again.

Kirsten simply smiled up at him appreciating his firm body and the flexing of his muscles every time he moved. She slowly took his hand to pull him back on top of her, being met by a passionate and breathtaking kiss from her husband.

It was another thing Kirsten thought she'd never get tired of: his amazing kisses.

Sandy never lost her lips while he pulled the bed sheets a little closer around their bodies to keep them warm- not that what was about to happen wouldn't make them hot and sweaty all over.

He was just about to turn back to concentrating on his wife, when their lips lost contact because Kirsten pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes and they locked with his, having a silent conversation.

_Are you okay_

_Fine_

_I love you_

_I know_

They smiled at each other through their eyes and nothing else needed to be said or done.

Pushing his body back onto hers, he made her moan. Their lips found their way back to each other and they kissed like it was the last night they'd get to spend together.

Sandy stroked her cheek and jaw line softly with his fingertips while his other one was resting next to her head to hold his weight up, not wanting to crush her delicate frame.

When Sandy moved his kisses to her neck, Kirsten closed her eyes peacefully, enjoying the moment.

They made love into the early hours of the morning eventually spooning together under the sheets.

"Sandy" Kirsten asked exhausted. She felt a little cold so she wrapped the sheets a little closer around her body and cuddled into his chest, squeezing his hand whilst doing so.

"Yeah baby" he asked, kissing the back of her neck a couple of times.

"Thanks for making sure I don't worry too much about Seth tomorrow" she told him and he practically interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Oh, you know I'm always glad when I can take your mind off your worries" he told her, kind of proud of himself.

"No I actually meant thanks, I'll be too exhausted tomorrow, no wait, today, to do anything but smile tiredly at everyone who crosses my way" she said jokingly and almost screamed in laughter when he started tickling her. He covered her mouth quickly as to not wake their 6-year-old son.

-

"Kirsten" he said, grinning widely while he brushed his hands slowly through her hair.

"Yeah baby" she answered tiredly. She might have been able to do _that _all night long when she was 26 but a few hours of sex with Sandy now were definitely enough to tire her out completely.

"Thanks for making sure I don't worry about Soph tomorrow" he said, chuckling quietly.

Kirsten thought she'd knew these lines from somewhere but needed a few moments to realize what he really meant.

"Oh, you know I'm always glad to make you feel better" she played a long and laughed at his next line.

"No I actually meant thanks, I'll be too exhausted tomorrow, no wait, today, to do anything but smile tiredly at everyone who crosses my way" he said hoping he had remembered everything right.

Giggling she turned around to face him, kissing him squarely on the lips.

"I love you so much" she told him after he pulled away and he simply answered with pulling tightly in his arms. Oh, I love you, too.

-

"Sweetie you have to get up eventually" Kirsten told her boy, trying to convince him to finally get out of bed.

Seth simply grunted and rolled over so he faced the wall instead of his worrying mother.

Kirsten slowly stroked up and down his back trying to sooth him little bit and sooth his fear of school.

"You'll be fine, honey. You'll meet new kids, make lots of friends and you'll learn a lot of fascinating things" she told him hoping he'd buy what she said. She wasn't actually lying- it's what you usually told your child but Newport Beach was not what you'd call _usual_.

Seth turned around, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Mum are you serious?" he asked her and looked kind of hurt for a second.

"I'm not stupid okay? I know that nobody likes you because of grandpa and dad and probably even because of you" he told her and Kirsten's heart broke.

"What are you talking about baby?" she asked him and pulled him out of the bed so he sat on her lap.

Seth looked down for a second before answering her. "Grandpa practically owns this bubble so the other kids are either jealous or think I'm a spoiled brat, Dad just isn't wealthy enough to fit in and you are either called the ice queen or the princess of Newport, the problem explains itself mummy", he told. Before everything he said registered in her mind, she thought about how perceptive and intelligent her little boy already was. When the meaning of his words hit her already however, she felt her heart ache in pain.

Sandy had always been right: They lived in a goddamn bubble and it already affected their 6-year-old boy.

"Honey, I know you probably wont believe me, but school is… it's a big opportunity for you and I'm sorry baby, but every child _has_ to go. Plus whatever people might say about us, it had nothing to do with you, just don't listen to them," she told him and he simply nodded.

"Mummy what if they don't like me?" he asked her and when she looked down in those puppy dog eyes he had inherited from his father, she couldn't help but kiss his cheek- he was her baby and she thought she'd never see anything but her little boy in him.

"Honey they will like you and just know, we, your dad and I, will _always_ be there for you" she told him reassuringly.

"No matter what?" he said, giggling softly.

"No matter what" she answered giggling along with her son.

It was then when Sandy entered the room with a tray in his hands. He smiled at his two favourite person before making their way over to them to show him what he made for them.

"Breakfast in bed" he announced before kissing his wife and son on the cheek and joined them on the bed- of course Seth had whipped the kiss off his face immediately. He was a big boy now.

The Cohen family got comfortable in Seth's small bed, cuddling and sharing memories and jokes.

-

"MUMMY, DADDY WE GOTTA GO" an exciting Sophie screamed the next morning.

Sandy and Kirsten told her to wait downstairs for them until they got showered and dressed.

The 20 minutes the little girl had to wait until her parents showed up in the kitchen felt like hours to her.

"Morning honey" Sandy said and kissed his little girl's forehead whilst walking past her to make some coffee.

"Mornin' sweetie" Kirsten said and sat down next to Sophie, stroking her angelic curls.

"Morning, can we go now?" Sophie said impatiently, making her parents chuckle.

"After breakfast, baby, yeah" Kirsten said smiling at her little excited girl- she was definitely different from Seth that age.

She knew Sandy was still extremely nervous but she guessed it was just normal- 19 years ago, it was exactly the other way around.

"Thanks" Kirsten said when Sandy slid one of the two cups of coffee over the kitchen counters so she could reach it. He just smiled in return before asking "So baby, what do you wanna have for breakfast on your _big day_?". He tried his best to sound excited for his little girl but Kirsten could tell that if he could, he'd lock his baby girl in her room and spend the rest of her life in there with her instead of letting her go to school.

"Nothing, Soph just wants to GO!" she said and Kirsten giggled while Sandy looked quite upset and shocked.

"Honey you have to eat something first" Kirsten helped Sandy and after many minutes of convincing that she really needed to eat something because that's hat big girls do, Sandy was finally allowed to make her a bowl of cereal.

I didn't take five minutes for the blonde girl to eat it and she looked hopefully at her mother.

"I'm ready. Can we go now?"

Kirsten laughed and shook her head. Sandy looked down sadly.

-

"Daddy I don't wanna be a big boy anymore" Seth whined when they stood in front of the primary school's big gate.

"You'll have lots of fun, son, and your mum and I will be waiting here for you when you get out" he said, feeling kinda bad for leaving him here himself.

"But…"

"No buts, Seth. Listen, you'll have lots of fun, school's a great experience and every kid _has_ to go" he told him and Seth just looked down and nodded.

Kirsten had tried to suppress the tears but she just couldn't help it. It was his first day of school and her baby boy was scared and didn't want to go- no normal mother could NOT cry.

"Honey" she spoke up for the first time and hugged him tightly to her. "I promise you to buy you the new comic book you wanted, that Waspman or whatever you might call it" she told him seriously but was surprised when her son started laughing hysterically all of a sudden. She pulled away from their embrace and couldn't help but smile herself.

"What?" she asked and Seth had to take some deep breathes before he could answer her.

"The Waspman, mum? He's called SPIDERMAN, everyone knows that," he told her and Sandy started laughing too.

"Women, son, women" Sandy said but yelped when Kirsten hit his ribs with an elbow.

"Hey I'm not a comic-expert, I admit it, okay?" she said giggling but was secretly just glad that Seth forgot his worries for a second.

After many hugs, kisses and reassuring words, Seth disappeared in the big building and left two very proud but also very nervous parents behind, who stood with their arms wrapped around each other, telling each other that their baby would be just fine.

-

Three of the five members of the Cohen family had barely reached the school's gate when Sophie hurriedly rambled her goodbyes and was just about to run into that excitingly new building. "Hey hey hey, baby" Kirsten stopped her little girl by pulling at her shirt's sleeve.

"But…"

"No buts we still have to wait for Seth, Ryan and Summer and I want a proper hug, so does your dad" she told her but she was everything but mad- she could still remember how excited _she_ was on her first day of school.

It was actually kind of weird, she thought. Sandy had told her how much he hated his own childhood and how hard school was for him. Seth obviously shared his father's opinion on school. She'd, however, loved school and knew her girl would love it, too. She was already so excited and couldn't wait to meet new kids.

This time it was Sandy, who stood back and listened to the conversation without saying a word. He simply listened to the conversation. One hand he was so worried because he was always reminded of his own childhood and Seth's but on the other hand, he couldn't be happier when he heard how excited Sophie was.

They, well Kirsten, spent another few minutes with distracting Sophie before Ryan and Taylor arrived with Seth and Summer in tow.

They stood there for a while talking, joking, laughing together before Sophie was finally too impatient to wait anymore.

"Mummy can I go now? Pleeease" she asked her and all the adults chuckled. Sandy and Seth were still both amazed at how happy their baby sounded.

"Alright honey" she said and Sophie jumped in a circle for a few moments, shouting "yayy".

Sandy had wondered why the whole family had to be present anyway but since Seth and Summer were over for the weekend to visit Taylor and Ryan they couldn't forbid them to come, could they?

After Taylor and Ryan told Sophie how proud they were of her and wished her a great day, they told the other ones they'd wait by the cars so they could have some time alone. Summer did the same, kissing her sister-in-law's cheek. She then whispered to Seth that she'd join Ryan and Taylor by the car so they could have some minutes as a family to themselves.

After the three had left, Seth, Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie embraced in a big family hug, all four of them smiling widely.

Seth told her he'd call her in the evening to hear how everything went and he also whispered to her that if she had a problem or someone wouldn't be nice to her, she could always call Captain Oats and he'd be her knight in shining amour to come to her rescue.

Sophie nodded and kissed her brothers cheek- she, apart from Summer, was the only person who was actually allowed to do that, not that Kirsten cared- she did it anyway.

Seth left after another hug for his sister so Sophie and her parents were left alone again.

"So baby, I think it's really time for you to go in there huh?" Kirsten said and mirrored her daughter's wide grin.

She simply nodded and hugged her parents again.

"Have a great day, make lots of friends and make sure you remember every single thing you did because mummy and daddy want to hear about it tonight" Kirsten told her little girl and kissed her small lips.

Sandy was nervous. He knew it was his turn to say goodbye.

He couldn't find the right words to say, couldn't remember what he said to Seth all those years ago or what a normal father would say. Instead, he simply bent down and pulled his baby girl into a giant hug, whispering to her how much he loved her and that he wanted her to take great care of herself.

Sophie nodded and kissed her father's cheek softly before she rushed off and disappeared into the school building.

Kirsten smiled after her for a few seconds before she turned to her husband.

"Aww, honey" she said softly when she saw a single tear prickle down his cheek.

"She'll be fine, you saw her" she told him and took his head in her hands, kissing his forehead.

She pressed his head into her chest and stroked his hair for a few moments before looking him back in the eyes and whipping the tear away.

"I…I know…It's just that…"

"I know, baby"

-

Later that evening, all three Cohens sat in the living room, watching a movie and cuddling on the couch. Seth read happily in his new comic book, though both parents could tell that he was still upset because of how the boys, especially Luke Ward as they found out, treated him.

Kirsten was tucked under Sandy's arm, wondering if she could do anything to ease her son's sadness. She knew she'd call Evelyn Ward first thing in the morning to tell her about what happened at school- she didn't want to be boring or old but she couldn't let someone do that to Seth, her boy.

Sandy had pretty much the same thoughts running through his head, thinking of how he could help his son. He would definitely talk to him before going to bad because he had experiences with this kind of thing and maybe it would make his son feel better if he knew he wasn't completely alone in this.

Both Sandy and Kirsten hoped though, that the next day of school would be much better for Seth and they didn't have to worry about that problem anymore.

However, both adults knew that it would be too good to come true.

-

After Sandy and Kirsten had picked up an overly excited Sophie from school, they went for lunch with their new friends, Marc and Becca, and their son Dayna to celebrate Sophie's first and very successful day at school.

Sophie couldn't talk about anything but school and the many new friends she'd met.

Kirsten was so happy for her baby while Sandy was just deadly relieved that she was obviously different from Seth and Berkeley was definitely different from the Bronx or well, Newport Beach.

After Sandy and Kirsten had put Sophie to bed and she fell asleep, they each kissed her sweaty head and left the room together hand-in-hand, both having a wide smile plastered across their faces.

When they lay cuddled in bed and talked about their day and Sophie, both couldn't have been any happier. They were so relieved and excited for their baby girl.

After a while, Kirsten turned off the night lamp on her bedside table and sent their room into complete darkness.

Sandy pulled her closer towards him and she rested her head on his chest, sighing contently.

She was just about to close her eyes after that very eventful day, when she heard her husband's low voice speaking again.

"Well you know, since the day passed so well, I thought we could celebrate" he stated bluntly and Kirsten didn't know if she'd be amused or shocked.

"A-ha" she simply answered and Sandy chuckled.

"Is that a –Yes- because I had thought you'd scold me for even suggesting it" he joked and Kirsten laughed.

"Honey, wasn't last night enough for you? It seems to me that your just trying to find bad excuses for sex these days" she told him but there was still a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well, was the excuse good enough?"

"Sandy!"

"Fine. Fine. Give me two seconds and I'll try to come up with a better one"

"SANDY!"

"How about… I'm still very emotional because of what happened and I need someone to take my mind off these upsetting thoughts"

Kirsten just started to giggle.

"Did that work? Huh, huh? Yes or yes?"

"You won't drop it will you?"

"Nope"

"Good night, Sandy"

"How about 'I can't sleep'"

"Just shut up"

"Why does that turn you on?"

"SANDY!"

"Fine, you win. Are you feeling sorry for me now because I know a way to make me feel A LOT better"

"You are unbelievable"

"…and so sexy"

"No"

"I am, shall I show you?"

"No"

"Ohh so you think I'm sexy, too"

Silence.

"Kiiiiirsten"

--

**That's it. What are you thinking? x**


	5. Y you need your parents and Y you don't

**Why you need your parents and why you don't.**

„He is so beautiful, Sandy" Kirsten said being on the verge of tears.

A young, tired-looking Sandy just smiled at his exhausted but overly happy wife before looking at his son. His son. He was a father.

The little family stayed in their tight, loving embrace for a while to savour this special moment forever.

Before long though, two other voices joined the room in which only gentle whispers had been shared before.

"Is this my grandson?" Caleb Nichol's voice interrupted the young couple whispering to their little angel.

"Oh no! I think it's mine" Sophie Cohen replied strongly before she pushed Caleb to the side to get a better look at her son's son.

Sandy and Kirsten shared an amused look before trying to avoid their parents fighting right in front of their baby.

"So mum, …" Sandy started but his wife interrupted him groggily "Honey, call him Caleb" she said, receiving the death stare from her father- not that she cared…

Sandy looked slightly embarrassed but was secretly grateful for Kirsten's support. They only had been married for a year and it wasn't a secret that his father-in-law hated him more than everything else.

"Umm, so, ma, Caleb, wouldn't you like to know on which name we finally decided?" he asked and kissed a proud smiling Kirsten's head.

Sophie and Caleb looked at each other but when their eyes met they simply nodded quickly before concentrating back on their children and…their child.

"Well, we want to call him…Seth" Kirsten said proudly but also well aware of the look her mother-in-law was shooting in her direction.

Without having the opportunity to announce their baby's full name, Caleb burst into triumphant laughter.

"You see, Cohen, I told you that my daughter would get her will and name their kid after MY father" Caleb said smiling, addressing an angry-looking Sophie.

Before Kirsten's pregnancy was even showing, Caleb and Sophie had started fighting about the baby's name. Seth Caleb Nichol was Caleb's father so it was evident that Caleb wanted his first grandson to be called at least Seth if not Caleb, though Sandy's Jewish mother, Sophie, had other plans. Her own father was called "Ezékiel" so it was obvious that she wanted HER first grandson to be called that way.

It took a lot of time, a lot of fights and a lot of stress for Sandy and Kirsten to finally decide on a name for their baby since they wanted to grant both their parents' wishes but they also wanted to choose the right name for their baby.

"Dad, would you let me finish?" Kirsten interrupted her still grinning father who stopped immediately at the sound of his daughter's words.

"We'll call him Seth EZIÉKIEL Cohen" she finished her earlier sentence and she wasn't sure if Caleb looked so angry because she added Seth's second name "Ezékiel" or because of the fact that she called his first grandson a "Cohen".

Sophie on the other side of the bed smiled slightly at Sandy, not wanting to express too much joy- that wasn't Sophie Cohen.

"Kiki what on earth has gotten into you? My grandson is a Nichol, he might be called…Cohen… but he has the Nichol-genes and who on earth would respect a man who's called…EZÉKIEL…" Caleb said annoyed before he looked shocked at his arm where Sophie Cohen's handbag had hit him.

-

"I can't believe how beautiful she is" Kirsten Cohen whispered while her husband gently wiped the tears off his wife's soft cheeks.

Sandy just smiled at his baby girl, still not quite able to believe that he had become a father, again.

"Can we see her?" Ryan asked quietly from the door before Seth's smiling head appeared at his side.

Kirsten and Sandy just nodded before showing the new family member proudly to their two sons.

A few minutes of silence passed as the family welcomed the little girl who would change their whole future forever- in a good way of course.

A few hours later, Kirsten had finally managed to lull her little angel to sleep. Sandy was sitting beside her, stroking his wife's hand that was caressing his daughter's small back. The couple smiled at each other before leaning in to share a sweet kiss which didn't last long as they were interrupted by a loud "OH MY GOD KIKI".

Kirsten had to swallow deeply when she heard that certain nickname- a nickname her dad had invented when she was a little girl. She had missed him terribly today. It wasn't like she needed him to hold her hand when she gave birth to his third, well second real grandchild, she had Sandy, but she needed him to be there afterwards… She needed him to look as proud as a human being could be. She wanted him to tell her stories about the moment when Kirsten was born and how alike she and her newest daughter apparently looked. She just wanted him to be there. Even if that would mean that he would probably start a fight with a family member over something as stupid as a name-tradition.

When she looked up at the person who had called her that way, she was surprised to see her friend Julie Cooper (Nichol) who should be actually getting married right that moment in Newport.

Sandy looked surprised as well but for once he decided to be nice and relaxed around the red-haired woman who had managed to kill his nerves not only once- today he thought he couldn't be anything but happy. This moment, this day even, was too precious for sarcastic comments and senseless fights.

After Julie congratulated the happy couple to their beautiful baby girl and Julie informed them about why she wasn't standing in front of the altar right now, the Cohen family made themselves busy with planning Julie's wedding whilst fussing around the little, new family member.

…

Later that evening, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan were still as happy as ever, Julie was still extremely pregnant and unmarried and everyone was waiting for The Nana to arrive.

The minute she had learned that Kirsten was in labour, she had packed her 5 things, booked the next plane ticket and took off for California, the state she hated most in the entire word, to welcome her new and only granddaughter.

Everyone could tell that Sandy and Kirsten were slightly nervous when they thought about the Nana living here over the weekend. But Kirsten knew that it was important for Sandy to have his mum around and since she didn't have any of her two parents left to share that beautiful event with them, she was glad that at least Sophie would be around to play the proud grandparent.

Seth and Ryan had kept fighting all day about who would get to hold their baby sister and they were only forced to give her to Kirsten when she needed her feeding.

It wasn't like any of them could breastfeed instead of her.

Sandy and Kirsten had pretty much spent the rest of the after-noon sitting together on the couch, cuddling close and watching their two sons holding, kissing, talking to their little baby girl. Everything had been perfect and Kirsten was even glad that Julie had stayed around after the wedding or non-wedding. That way she'd have a woman to talk about the emotional birth and the way she was really feeling when she held her perfect angel for the first time in her arms. Julie, who was pregnant herself, only enjoyed listening to what Kirsten had to say about that huge experience. Now she couldn't wait to have her baby boy.

A while later, someone rang the door bell and after having placed a long kiss on his wife's lips, Sandy got up from the couch to greet the woman that had given birth to him almost 43 years ago.

The Nana hadn't even bothered to hug her son properly before she practically stormed past him to see her new grandchild.

At first she spotted an exhausted looking Kirsten in her pyjamas who was sitting on the couch, snuggled into the pillows. Her eyes then scanned the room and she couldn't hide her growing smile when she spotted a small, pink bundle in her grandsons arms right next to Ryan who felt like a grandson to her as well.

"Let me see my granddaughter" she announced grinning wider than anyone had ever seen her doing it before.

"That woman can smile, Ryan" Seth whispered nervously to Ryan who just gave him "The Ryan" look. Sophie didn't even ask before she reached for little pink blanket that was wrapped around the little girl, taking her in her arms and admiring the cute little nose that reminded her immediately, if she wanted to admit it or not, of Kirsten's.

Sandy had placed himself beside his mother, loving how proud she looked at his daughter.

While the Cohen clan was shocked at the way Sophie's voice had turned into a mix of baby-language and awww-ing, Kirsten still sat on the same spot on the sofa, suddenly feeling quite alone.

-

After Sandy had finally managed to separate his mother and father-in-law, Caleb decided to get coffee for everyone to calm down while Sophie took her turn to admire the baby boy.

"He has your father's eyes Sandford" she commented without taking her eyes off the little blue bundle in her daughter-in-law's arms.

Kirsten just smiled up at Sandy, telling her with just a look that she was definitely agreeing.

"Oh no, that's all Kirsten" he said adding how gorgeous their son looked.

His wife smiled sweetly at the comment before she heard Sophie's disapproving "Hmpf".

Sandy just shook his head before he made his way over to the bed and sat down at the other side of his wife, taking her hand in his and stroking it with the knuckles of his own while they continued watching Sandy's mother talking to their child. Their child. Their son. Their baby. The beginning of their own family.

After less than half an hour later, Caleb came back with his hands full of coffee, looking definitely less angry than before.

Sophie seemed to know her place around him as she grabbed her coffee and left the room to get some air and to give Caleb the chance to see THEIR grandchild as well.

He was just about to do just that when a nurse knocked at the door and told Kirsten that it was feeding-time.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room when Caleb and Sandy looked at each other and then at Kirsten.

"I umm I'm gonna come back later" Caleb suggested, not wanting to disturb his daughter's privacy or ruin an intimate moment between Sandy and Kirsten.

To everyone's surprise, it was Sandy who got up after squeezing his wife's hand and kissing his son's forehead.

"No I'm going to go, you stay with Kirsten and look properly at your grandson" he said and it was the first time Caleb looked Sandy directly in the eyes and squeezed the younger man's shoulder when he passed. He wasn't ready to say something like "thank you" but Sandy felt it when he left the room.

Sandy joined his mother outside while Caleb stood in the middle of the hospital room, feeling awkward. Kirsten just smiled at her dad and patted the spot on the bed next to her, asking him to come and sit beside her while she fed her baby for the first time.

At first she was a little shocked when Sandy left her alone with her dad but after he had sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around his oldest daughter she was glad that she could share that special moment with him. As they watched Seth starting to suck, obviously being very hungry indeed, Caleb started telling his 23-year-old daughter stories about her own mother and how much he missed her when he looked at her or Hailey because they'd look just like her.

If she wanted to admit it or not: sometimes she still needed her dad to make her feel safe. It wasn't like he was the nicest person she could think of or the fact that Sandy couldn't do that. But sometimes Kirsten missed her mum, needed her mum, and Caleb was the person closest to her, who knew every little part of her, and sometimes when he told her those stories about her… it felt like she was there with Kirsten. And in moments like this one, she just missed her so much, that she needed her dad to wrap his arms tightly around her, and she would feel loved and safe.

Motherhood wasn't always easy and Kirsten was still young and scared that she could do something wrong but having Caleb, her daddy, with her made it a hell of a lot easier.

"Thanks daddy" she whispered before she closed her eyes and felt his lips touching her forehead.

-

Later that night Seth and Ryan had already gone to bed, being shattered after so many eventful days without much sleep, so Julie, Sophie, Sandy, Kirsten with the little Sophie were left alone in the living room.

Julie and Sophie Sr. had managed to behave themselves around each other but when Sophie asked her son what they called their baby, the peace was over.

"Sophie Rose" Sandy answered and while Sophie seemed content with the answer, Julie's mouth dropped open.

"What? I thought it was just Sophie. And seriously, that name is cute but why Rose? You could have called her Julie but Rose? That sounds like a flower or something green you rather don't want to have in your garden" Julie said and Kirsten was shocked at the way Julie was insulting not only her baby's but also her mother's name.

"Hey, hey, hey! First of all: Nobody wanted to hear your opinion! Second of all: We chose 2 names because Seth has two names as well and 3rd of all: As you probably know my mother is called Sophie, and Caleb's wife, Kirsten's mother, was called Rose Nichol" Sandy said and tried his best not to show his immense anger. He failed miserably.

Julie stood there shocked while everyone watched Kirsten getting up and leaving the room with her baby.

"I…I didn't know you…" Julie started and looked at the Nana "you were called Sophie…".

"Well did you think my parents called me "The Nana"?" the Nana said sarcastically and even Sandy couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

Julie bit her lip before she grinned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an idiot. I guess that was the hormones talking… I didn't mean to be such a bitch. Your daughter has a beautiful name, though you could've called her Julie anyways since I was married to…" she started but Sandy interrupted her with a joking "Julie!".

"Right okay, I'm gonna go and apologize to…Sophie ROSE and …Kiki" she said regretting what she had said a little earlier before she left the room.

About two hours later, Sandy had gotten the couch ready for his mother to sleep on and Julie had gone to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Kirsten and Sandy now sat on a small couch in their daughter's bedroom-to-be where Kirsten had just finished feeding the little girl. The three members of the Cohen-Family who had really grown over the years now sat cuddled together, Sophie practically asleep on Kirsten's chest, and Sandy with his arm tightly wrapped around his wife. One of his big fingers stroked his daughter's thin, soft hair, realising how small she really was compared to his large hand.

Her parents looked happily at each other before Kirsten leaned in to drop a long, loving kiss on her husband's soft lips, making him smile.

"I love you" he told her, looking into her big blue eyes that meant the world to him, the eyes he had seen today when his little angel opened her eyes for the first time.

"Thanks for being here" Kirsten told him sincerely and for Sandy it could be interpreted as "I love you, too".

She had lost too many people that meant everything to her over the years and if Sandy wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to cope and she wouldn't have that little angle in her arms right now, that meant already, after less than a day, the world to her, because she was a part of Sandy.

-

It was well past midnight when Sandy and Kirsten finally were in bed, cuddled together under the warm covers. Little Seth lay on Sandy's chest while Kirsten rested her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at her baby, while her hand stroked soft circles over his back, soothing him.

"Sweetie, that little man here will do great things one day" Sandy said, looking proudly at his tired wife.

"He will?" she said before yawning. She had never been that exhausted before.

"Yes. Seth Ezékiel Cohen. That's a powerful name, darling" he said still convinced of himself and what he was saying.

"It is?" Kirsten answered in the same tone as before, her eyelids slowly dropping closed though her hand never stopped it's movement on her son's back.

"Of course it is. Can't you imagine "Senator Seth Cohen". That has a nice ring to it, hasn't it?" he asked and it was now when his wife opened her eyes fully, Sandy having all her attention.

"No" she simply said "President Seth Cohen- _that_ has a nice ring to it"

Sandy raised his eyebrows before he looked adorably at his wife. Kirsten smiled back at him before quickly reaching up to place some kisses on the tip of his nose.

He started giggling because it tickled but since his little son was still resting on top of him, he couldn't do anything about it.

Maybe all Kirsten needed from now on where her two boys, Sandy and Seth, her family, her life, her world.

-

Later that night, Sandy and Kirsten sat outside on the garden swing . They just looked at the stars while they tried to believe that all that happened today was actually reality and not just a beautiful dream. They had a new daughter, a new home, a new life. They would finally leave Newport behind them, not that it only held bad memories but Newport was Newport, and they would get the chance to start a new and normal life together- as a family.

Kirsten's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Sandy wrapping his arm around her shoulders to protect her from the cold. She smiled softly at him as to thank him, before she closed her eyes and leaned against his strong body. She would never be able to find the right words to tell that very man just how much he meant to her and how much she really needed him. Today she had given birth to their daughter and he had been there every second of it, holding her hand, whispering to her that she was strong enough to do this, how much he loved her. And he had been right, now she was a mother of THREE and after all those years he was still beside her because he really did love her.

But as much as she tried to think he loved her as much as she loved him, she thought it was actually impossible. Her love for Sandy went beyond words. She loved him for the person he was, for raising their kids with her, for providing for their family in every sense you could think of, for bringing their sons back after that horrible summer, for bringing Ryan into their family in the first place, for giving her Seth and…Sophie, for understanding her, for loving her, for protecting her… she could go on with "for…"s for the rest of the night, for the rest of her life and it wouldn't be enough to show how grateful she was for Sandy, her angel, as cheesy as that might sound.

Almost 40 years ago, she thought all she needed in her life were her parents.

25 Years ago, she thought all she needed in her life were her parents and Jimmy Cooper.

20 Years ago, Sandy Cohen became her life.

18 Years ago, her life gave her Seth Ezékiel Cohen.

3 Years ago, her life brought Ryan Atwood into their home.

And today, her life held her hand when she gave birth to Sophie Rose Cohen.

All she needed to be happy were those four people. Sandy, Seth, Ryan and Sophie. Her life. Her world.

**Hey Guys!!! Well I'm still in France BUT I got time to update !!! Hehe. I chose to write a new chapter for this story, because it's for Cohenwannabe(**_17 DAYS HONEY! I LUV YOUUUU_**) and she said she likes that story hehe. It's pretty much a chapter of Fluff, i know, but maybe you enjoyed it anyway?? Pleeeease tell me your opinion, i love your reviews and they are the reason for writers to write, right? hehee. (Btw thank you so much for your last ones! Each of your reviews make me soo happy...). Well in case you thought my English was really weird- thats possible! My head only works in French anymore :'-( :p**

**Hope to hear from you soon ;-))**

**Jen xxx**


End file.
